The purpose of this study is to evaluate the possible benefit of the anabolic steroid Oxandrolone in the muscle disease associated with HIV infection. Although occasional benefit has been noted in the isolated case of HIV related myopathy, there is no other therapy which has been shown to be of value in this condition.